


Learning to accept

by Sofi353e



Category: MM! – Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Backstory, Developing Relationship, Dog - Freeform, Downworlders, Drugs, Ex circle members, Fluff, Freedom, M/M, Medicine, Nick OC - Freeform, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow Trust, Smut, Therapy, Top Andrew Underhill/Bottom Nick OC, Torture, Valentine - Freeform, afraid, andrew - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi353e/pseuds/Sofi353e
Summary: Nick Ivresigth is told to watch over the New York institute, and finds it somewhat unnerving that a warlock is in a relationship with the head of the institute, but makes it verbally clear to everyone that he may not like downworlders or circle members, but Magnus is Alexander’s problem not his.One of the trainers at the institute is an ex circle member, his name is Andrew Underhill and Nick wants to question him, but Andrew has other plans than just a talk. Even if it takes a little work.





	Learning to accept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [From the series 'shadowhunter' From Netflix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=From+the+series+%27shadowhunter%27+From+Netflix).



> N = Nick / AU = Andrew / A = Alexander / M = Magnus / J = Jace / S = Simon / R = Raphael / IS = Isabelle / C = Clary

N ”Hello everybody, may I have everyone’s attention” People finally noticed my presence and walk over to hear what I have to say. N ”I’m a reporter from higher grounds, since there’s been a lot of dirt from this place. I’m gonna be here for as long as needed and I’ll take a analysis of everyone so no good of hiding.” I look around as I see Alexander Lightwood staring at me. N ”As you all know that means you do not do anything or go on any mission without my permission. You do not bring Downworlders or ex circle members here without my permission, and you do certainly not lie to me unless you want to be executed.” I stared directly at magnus while speaking as I walked down from the stairs. N ”Dismissed.”

 

I stopped in front of Alexander and took my hand out to greet him. N ”Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you’ve made yourself very known higher up in the system” He didn’t take my hand he just stared at me. A ”There was no reason for you to lock down the entrance for downworlders.” I could feel eyes on us since people really aren’t on my side here. N ”Well that is not your call to make. I will go and look at Magnus’s background, and if I don’t find him fitted for the institute then I’ll ask him to leave. Same with Simon.” He shook his head at me as if I more than disgusted him. A ”I’ll leave then.” I nod and permission myself to leave the conversation. N ”Simon, Andrew, Raphael and Magnus I’ll need all of you to come with me”

 

-At the office- 

 

N ”You may all sit down and ait for the report to be done” I look at them until they all sit down. 

 

-Two hours later-

 

N ”Simon and Raphael you guys may go back I’m done with your reports and I found nothing to see as danger for the institute” I wave them off as I go back to working on Andrew and Magnus.

 

-Two hours later-

 

N ”I’ll have to ask you two to wait here” i get up and make two guards sit inside with them to keep an eye on them. Alexander walks beside me as I close the door to go get some papers. A ”Why are they not out  yet?” I sigh at the mans impatiens and wave a hand for him to follow as I keep walking. N ”Magnus has eight previous attacks on the clave in which he has never been questioned, and Andrew is an ex circle member so I have to legally make my precautions” I take the papers with their information and let him have a look at magnus’s attacks. A ”he didn’t do these because of choice. He did this because of manipulation from camille” I nod and take the papers back. N ”Doesn’t change what he did.” he nods helplessly as I walk away from him.

 

N ”Andrew your still in question but Magnus you can leave, but don’t think those eight attacks just disappear without justice.” he calmly nods and walks out of the room, I sit back down and look back up at Andrew. AU ”It’s because I’m an ex circle member right?” I nod and lay down the papers beside my coffee. AU ”I’ve already said that give me the soul sword and question me instead of judging a book by it’s cover.” I sigh as I look at him and take a sip of my coffee. N ”I wish that was a choice, but  you can hurt the sword because you’ve been in alliance with him, else I’d let you use the sword to clear your name” I look at him up and down. N ”Have you ever done something that would make the Clave question you? do you believe in valentines method? or have you regretted your choices?” He stares at me as if I’ve offended him. AU ”I’ve never betrayed them. He drugged me so I couldn’t defend myself. I’ve never even followed his method because I was rescued after the circle transformed me. If I could have made a choice do you really think I would’ve joined him!?” I stare at him with cold eyes as he yells at me. N ”Andrew just because you say that I should believe you do you think I will?” He smashes his hands into the desk and try to leave the office but gets stopped by the guards.

 

N ”I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He sighed harshly and turned to look at me with a death stare. AU ”Let. Me. Go:” I shake my head and sit down as the guards force him to sit back down as well. N ”So much for saying your a part of the clave and yet you threatened me.” His eyes doesn’t go off of me as I speak. AU ”You know it’s always the pretty guys like you who are the worst people in this world” I smile at his…. compliment or burn, I don’t know. N ”Well thanks I take that as a compliment” I nod to the guards as they walk away from the door to let him leave. AU ”If you’ll excuse me I have WORK to do.” I ignore his death stare to me as I keep reading his reports.

 

I turn to the door as I hear a knock. N ”Come in” and Alexander walks in and closes the door behind him. A ”I didn’t know bullying and provoking someone is allowed to be used as a method to check if someone is loyal.” he sounded pissed and confused. N ”He’s an ex circle member. What happened with Hodge by the way?” Alexander sighed and sat down beside me. A ”We all were disappointed with him and hurt. But Andrew weren’t even a circle member for more than a three days, Hodge were for five years.” I nod and throw the papers into the trash. N ”Sorry for my I guess inappropriate speaking of downworlders and some ex circle members, but it comes naturally” he looks at me as if he need more context. A ”Something bad happened around them or?” I take a sip of my coffee and look back at him. N ”Something along those lines” he nods and walk out of the door. I sit in the room for some reason feeling too alone.

 

-Backstory-

 

I was born into a highly respected family, but I was born with 25% demon blood because my grandmother was born with it, It went with me. My family said I died of bone cancer when I was five and neglected me  at an abandoned hospital and I was found my Circle member scientist. So i was an experiment for them for roughly 10 years. An higher clave saved me so I grew up being in debt to them for saving my life. But when I turned 17 they found out that I had 50% demon in me, and thought I had been a Circle member my whole life and excluded me. But ended up taking me back in because of lack of evidence. I’ve shadowhunter tattoos and no Circle mark so no one knows. But I’m used to people being frightened by me so I’ve grown used to being on my own and people always watching me, but after four years they’ve come to accept me and trust me. I’d rather die than being known for having let go an actual Circle member go. 

 

-End og backstory-

 

I take the training stick up from the ground as I walk over and get Jace back on his feet. J ”you’re good at fighting” I nod as I charge at him with full energi. N ”Speed is not they key to winning a fight” He blocks my hit and throw himself at me so I have to jump over him. J ”It’s the knowledge and strength” I smile and nod back at him. As I hit him behind the knee so he falls to the ground. N ”You only have strength” He laughs as I reach my hand out to him and takes it.

 

Andrew walks in and stops and stares at us. Jace gives me his stick and waves a goodbye to me. J ”I gotta go, I have a meeting with a friend” I wave back as he walks out. N ”What do you need?” I feel my body tense and my hand holding tighter around the stick. AU ”Training. But I see you’re still here.” I shake my head. N ”I as done anyways” as I throw the stick quickly at him, but he catches it as if it was in turtle mode for him. AU ”Try to catch me off guard a little better next time” I walk behind him and take the other stick with smirk as I charge him. he turns and stops the blow with the stick he catched. AU ”You think you can overpower me?” he points the stick at my chest as a provocative gesture. I grin as I jump and aim the stick to his side. He stops it with a side step and almost hits me in the side but his blow was too slow. N ”Not so bad for en ex Circle member.” His face goes from relaxed to grinning as he takes a blow the stick to my shoulder and actually hits.

 

I smile and let’s my hands up to show he won as I smile an lock eyes with him. N ”You won” he laughs and walks closer to take my stick but I wave him off. He smiles and takes his hand out to shake mine. I breath in as I shake his hand and breath out as he lets go. He stares at me questionably, AU ”Do you have a personal problem with me?” I look away and start walking over with my stick. N ”No, I don’t.” I feel his eyes on me, trying to find out what I want from him. AU “Then what is it?” I put the stick between the other sticks and turn to look at him. N ”Let’s just say Downworlders and ex Circle members haven’t done the best impression on me, I just forget not to look at everybody the same after a few years” I look at the window. It’s a beautiful weather today. AU ”What happened?” I look down at the ground for a few seconds before turning to him again. N ”Lots of things happened” I start to walk to the door but get stopped by his hand on my shoulder, I feel his eyes staying on me. AU ”Then tell me” I look back at him, making our faces only inches apart. I feel almost empty. N ”I don’t trust anybody enough to talk about my past not even myself sometimes” I gently pull his hand off as I walk out of the room and down the hall. I see Alexander standing and talking to Magnus. Magnus looks upset. I can’t deal with this right now. I just look away when I see Alexander’s eyes trying to get my attention as I walk into my office. I close the door behind me. Not fast but not slow either.

 

I sit down feeling like I have tinnitus and the room is spinning around. I want to just scream or cry or just maybe even be held just for awhile so I can calm down. I hear the knock on the door but I don’t want to answer, so I just lean and rest my head against my left hand. Alexander opens the door and closes it after himself. He gently sit down on the beside me and looks at me with a questionable look. A ”Something happened?” I shake my head and sit back up. N ”Just tired that’s all” He nods and gets up to leave. A ”Just say if you need anything” I nod as the door closes behind him and the silence again fills the room. I open up a bottle of water and drink the whole bottle in one sip. I think I need to go home and rest I feel dizzy for some weird reason. I get up from my seat and walk out to see Alexander and Magnus still by the door. Not listening but talking. N ”I’ll leave early since I don’t feel so good” Alexander looks at me nods. I guess it’s visible too. Magnus takes his hand on my forehead without asking but I don’t swing back I just let him. M ”You’re really hot, when did you start feeling dizzy?” I look around as if I don’t have an answer. N ”Literally just got dizzy when I walked out of the training room” He looked concerned at me, but I felt uncomfortable so I looked away from Magnus’s gaze. M ”What were you doing there?” I looked at the others working. N ”I was training with Jace, then Andrew wanted to train so I trained with him too” he looked back at Magnus who’s face looked confused. M ”You didn’t drink or eat something weird right?” I shake my head and pull away from his hand. M ”Well you might just be sick but if it gets worse call.” I nod and take my jacket and leave.

 


End file.
